Indri
Indri is a male High Elf Shadow Monk (15). Background History Personality Role in the Quest Indri joined the Company ... Following Werewolves of Greenbank, Indri let the Company know that, if they were to defeat the Shadow Dragon, he could gain an army of Shadow Monks. Indri is currently not attuned to any of the Soul Stones. Notable Abilities As a Shadow Monk, Indri has various abilities related to stealth and movement, giving him significant advantage in combat situations. He is adept at stepping between shadows, becoming invisible then surprising opponents with a Stunning Strike or a Flurry of Blows. He can also sprout a pair of dragon-like wings and fly. He is resistant to various forms of damage (all except force, psychic and radiant) when he is in dim light or darkness, due to his being transformed into a Shadow Dragon. Due to his nature he is at disadvantage to attack when in bright light (sunlight?). If he kills a humanoid then an undead shadow rises from their corpse under his control. He can dodge fireballs or dragon's breath, taking no damage at all if he succeeds. He is immune to disease and poison. He owns a Pocket Watch, which is theoretically a time related magical item, but currently appears to have no charge. It may be possible that Phlangite crystals may be used to charge it. Notes from Slack He trains a lot when camped or idle and always sleeps the first watch and remains either on guard or practising throughout the rest of the night.As he becomes more comfortable with the others in the group, he will start to relax and spend more time by the fire rather than skulking in the shadows. On rare occasions he will even produce from his pack a simple wooden flute on which he plays simple but haunting melodies which could match in some cases, the sweeping movements he makes when he trains. He is always wary of strangers and it is very difficult for him to be social due to his 'upbringing'. He will speak of someone called Taryn with a note of great affection in his voice. The one who first gave him a chance to find out what it meant to have a true friend. Someone he could trust to have his back. He will also say that he is trying to be a better man than his past allowed, though he will try very hard not to speak of his past in detail, only stating that he has done awful things in his time. He is trying to atone for those evils. He will ask her of her travels and is interested in what it is like to be at one with Nature. He tries to get more of an understanding of what it means to be in harmony with his surroundings (though as he can pass without trace, he clearly has some understanding of this). There are times that his scars will be visible. Particularly when washing (he tries to be clean and decently presented as best he can) . How do the new people react to his many scars? Clearly there is a history for this elf and it appears to be violent, bloody and some of the scars appear to be ritualistically done. He will also speak with Drumak about the bear and during the conversations, he'll speak of his Druid friend who preferred the form of the bear. She being his best friend and ally. This comes about as Drumak stated his brother is a Bear so unless Drumak corrects him about the Totem, Indri will assume he has a Druid friend as well. Category:Adventurers